Policy:Quality standards/Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts
Before you create a Mini 4WD car article or a Grade-up Parts article, you must always begin with the either the template or template depends on the article type. If you don't start with either templates on the top of the articles, the article will be removed from the wiki. After adding the template in their respective articles, you then start with a short summary of the article. Here is how the layout must be on the articles: * Both and - As explained above, the Mini 4WD car article and Grade-up Parts article always starts with the either of those templates that must be placed above of every article. The image(s) placed into those templates must be set on 270 pixels wide. The main design for the Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts articles goes as followed: * General info - This header explains the appearance of the Mini 4WD cars and the actual function and characteristic(s) of the Grade-up Parts. Depends on the Mini 4WD cars, the sub-header must be created as follows: ** (Insert variant name here) - Those sub-headers contains information about each variant of the same Mini 4WD cars. Multiples of those sub-headers are allowed, but parts addition variant of the same variant must be added into the same sub-header. The header name can be (insert Mini 4WD car name here) and Premium for both the original model and the Premium variant of certain Mini 4WD cars, (Insert color here) Special for special color variants or (Insert variant name here) for other variarts. ** About (insert name here) - This sub-header contains informations about the real-life vehicle and R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car was based on. ** In the manga/In the manga and anime - This sub-header contains informations about the Mini 4WD car's appearances in the manga and anime. Do note that you must start this sub-header with the template since informations in this sub-header will contains spoilers for the media works the car was featured from. * Technical info - Limited to Mini 4WD car article, this header contains technical informations about the Mini 4WD cars in the article, such as the dimensional measurements. * In Video Games - This header is for its appearance in Mini 4WD-related video games ** Mini 4WD Hyper Dash Grand Prix - This sub-header is for its appearance in ''Mini 4WD Hyper Dash Grand Prix'' mobile game. * Gallery - This header contains various images for the Mini 4WD cars and Grade-up Parts. If the gallery header contains too many images, then a separate gallery sub-page will be created. With the exceptions of boxart, packages and custom models sub-headers, do not put images that are not from Tamiya themselves. ''' The header was splited into several sub-headers as follows: ** '''Boxart/Boxarts - As its name implies, this sub-header is for the boxart images. No watermarks are allowed and each boxart image must be resized to 600 pixels wide. This sub-header is limited to Mini 4WD car article. ** Packages - Usually for Grade-up Parts articles, this sub-header contains images of the Grade-up Parts in packaged form. If the scanned boxart(s) of a Mini 4WD kit is not found, the picture of a Mini 4WD kit packaging can be used within this sub-header. ** Car views - This sub-header contains the images of the Mini 4WD car in front, rear and side views. This sub-header is limited to Mini 4WD car article. ** Images - This sub-header contains images from Tamiya (from either the official website or from the Jr. News) that features the Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts in the article. ** Usage example - Limited to Grade-up Parts article, this sub-header contains images that shows the usage of the Grade-up Parts. ** Videos - This sub-header contains promotional video of the Mini 4WD car and/or Grade-up Parts in questions. Only videos from Tamiya official Youtube channel and Tamiya America official Youtube channel are allowed. ** Manga and anime - This sub-header contains scans of the manga page or screenshots from the anime. Do not includes fan arts in this header. ** Clay models - This sub-header contain images that represent the clay model of that particular Mini 4WD car that were made during the designation stage. ** Custom models - This sub-header contains images of the customized models of the Mini 4WD car. This does not includes those that were equipped with Grade-up Parts. ** Artworks - This sub-header contains artworks that features the Mini 4WD car in the article. Do note that only artworks made by the author of the series (i.e. Hiroyuki Takei for ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'') and minicar designers (i.e. Takayuki Yamazaki for DCR-01 and DCR-02) are allowed. * Trivia - Information that are proven to be useless to input under any of those headers above. Those are very important info that are not really known in the Mini 4WD car, Grade-up Parts, manga or animation, as they are coming from official interviews from the company and even from its creator. * See also - This header contains links to other relative articles. * External link/External links - This header contains the external links to the Mini 4WD car and Grade-up Parts product pages. Do note that only URLs from Tamiya official websites, CoroCoro Aniki Online Shop, Bunka, Good Smile Company and Charatoru are allowed. The article must be ended with the navboxes. For Mini 4WD car article, the relevant Mini 4WD series navboxes must be used. If the Mini 4WD car was featured in the manga and anime, add the relevant manga and anime series navboxes on top of the Mini 4WD series navboxes. Category:Policy